Made For You
by XxSpacexCowgirlxX
Summary: Jessie is having nightmares of her old life before becomming Andy's toy. Can a certain Space Ranger help take her fears away?


_**Made For You**_

**Summary: ****Andy's family is on a two week vacation and the toys have the freedom to do whatever they want around the house. But Jessie is having nightmares of her life before becoming Andy's toy. Can a certain Space Ranger take her worries away and will their friendship become something more? **

**Authors Note: WOW! It sure has been a long time since I've written anything. Sorry to everyone in advanced if this seems a bit short and all. I was just trying to set up the story. Also know that I hope to update this fic at the very least once a week. Though I am on vacation right now, so I might be able to write more. Also my writing is a bit rusty but once I plan out my chapters better and get used to writing these two I am sure the writing will improve as well. **

**So enjoy and please review!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Excitement seemed to be going throughout the whole house. It was getting close to the last few weeks of summer break for Andy and that meant it was time for the two week family trip to visit their grandma in the bay area. Andy had left all of his toys back at home safely tucked away in his room. All the doors and windows had been closed and locked up. Andy, Molly, and their Mom got inside the car and as the sound of the engine started and soon vanished down the road. In that second the toys in Andy's room sprung to life. Everyone was excited to be able to wander around throughout the house for two whole weeks without having to worry about being seen. They could all go into any room that they wished and even do pretty much whatever they wanted, just as long as no one got hurt and nothing got broken.

Buzz had been on Andy's bed propped up against the pillow right next to Woody just as Andy had left them. Woody sprang to life and jumped up looking around the room. Buzz stood up next to his friend and surveyed the room as well. All the toys were excitedly moving around ready to open the door and explore the house. It wasn't often that all of the toy's were allowed this much freedom. In a way this was a little vacation of their own.

"So what do you think you'll do with this much freedom Buzz?" Woody asked turning to his friend.

"I'm not entirely sure." Buzz admitted. He hadn't really thought of doing too much with all this free time. He would surly wander around the house and take place in some of the games that he had heard some of the other toy's planning, but there wasn't exactly something that he was dead set on doing.

Buzz's eyes wandered around the room again and his gaze eventually feel on the desk. Sitting there was Jessie, eyes wide with as much excitement as everyone else. "What do you think you will do Woody?" Buzz asked, his eyes never once leaving the site of the cowgirl.

Woody followed Buzz's gaze and a knowing smile spread across his lips. He had known about the space toys crush on Jessie since the day they had brought her into the family. It had practically been love at first site for Buzz. He didn't think Buzz had become aware of the sheriff figuring out the immediate connection Buzz had for Jessie, so Woody just kept quiet and watched from the sidelines waiting for the day Buzz would finally truly admit his feelings for Jessie.

"I don't really have to much planned, other getting to spend some quality time with Bo." Woody said, trying to hide a smile as Buzz still didn't take his eyes away from Jessie.

Buzz simply nodded his head acknowledging his friends answer. Jessie attention had turned to her horse Bullseye who was jumping around on the ground next to the desk. Jessie jumped up and leaped off the side of the desk onto the chair. Buzz couldn't help but turn his body towards the desk and tensed when she leaped onto the chair. Jessie was now inching her way off the side of the chair and was planning to land on Bullseye's back; though it was still quite a drop from the chair to the ground. Without realizing it Buzz took a slight step forward ready to spring to Jessie if anything looked like it was going to go wrong. Though his worry was unnecessary; Jessie easily slid of the chair and landed perfectly on Bullseye's back who then took off running around the room.

Buzz relaxed and turned back giving Woody his full attention. The Cowboy now had his back slightly turned from the Space Ranger. Woody was now having trouble holding in his laughter after witnessing Buzz nearly leap to Jessie's aide. "Is everything ok there Woody?" Buzz asked slightly confused.

Woody managed to calm himself enough but a few giggles still escaped him, "Every things…Fine. So, Ummmm…what do ya say we hold a quick meeting reminding everyone of the rules before we open the door?"

Buzz nodded his agreement and jumped off the side of the bed landing safely on the ground. Woody jumped down after him signaling Slinky over to start letting the other toys know that there was going to be a quick meeting. It took a few minutes since everyone was full of excitement and a few were even growing impatient, but all the toys were gathered around waiting for Woody to give his quick pep talk.

Woody stepped up onto a book that allowed him to be seen by everyone and waved his arms around to quite everyone down. Buzz stood close to Woody's side as he usually did when ever his friend gave one of these talks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jessie ride up on Bullseye and slide off the horses back. She walked with the horse to the side of everyone and was only a few feet away from Buzz. Jessie caught his eye and gave Buzz a little wave and a bright smile.

At that moment Buzz was thankful that he didn't have to worry about human things such as blush creeping up onto his face. Even though he didn't have a real beating heart either, he couldn't deny that he had a feeling like his heart had skipped a beat when Jessie smiled at him. The Space Ranger really had to get a better control over his emotions. Yes, he couldn't keep on denying to himself that he did in fact have strong…no wait, very strong feelings for the red haired cowgirl. The only thing that kept him from telling her his true feelings was he didn't know if she felt the same. The only real contact the two had happen was when he had attempted to give her a compliment and had messed up horribly. In return though she had practically hugged him. Buzz didn't know how many times he had relived that moment in his head. Of course in his mind he had been able to actually give her the compliment with ease and things ended differently in his head.

He quickly remembered that Jessie was still looking at him and he gave her a small smile and nodded in her direction. If possible Jessie's smile grew even brighter and she then turned her attention to Woody who had managed to get everyone to quite down and was now giving a quick rundown of the rules.

Buzz didn't really need to listen to what Woody was saying. He knew the rules and would keep to them. No going outside, if the TV in the family living room was going to be used all window blinds should be drawn, pretty much don't do anything that could get the cops called to check on the house and leave everything just as Andy's family had left it. With that Woody clapped his hands and jumped off the book. "All right then let's get our own vacation started!" Woody stated as he ran towards the dresser that was next to the door. Her climbed up to the top and leaped over grabbing the door knob twisting it and pulling the door wide open.

Almost everyone ran out the room and began to make their way down the stairs. Woody laughed as he dropped down to the ground and straightened his hat, "Haven't seen everyone that excited in a long time." Woody said.

"Well what would you expect? We hardly ever get this much freedom for such a long period of time." Bo Peep said as she walked up behind Woody and laced her arm through his.

One of Woody's goofy grins spread across his face, something he only ever did for Bo. He quickly noticed out of the corner of his eye that Buzz was still there and straightened up a bit. "Um, well. Why don't we walk around the house a bit and see what changes have been made?"

Bo smiled and nodded. Woody then led her towards the door and turned his head towards Buzz, "I'll see ya around the house Buzz! Enjoy Your Freedom!"

Buzz nodded and waved as Woody and Bo walked out the door. He sighed to himself and looked around the now empty room. The room was hardly ever this quite or even this empty, it almost seemed like the room belonged to someone else. He was just about to wander around the house himself when he noticed that Jessie was still in the room with him. Buzz was sure that she would have jumped right back on Bullseye and would have been riding around the house already.

Jessie now had his back to him and was looking around the room as well. She started to pace around and was making her way back towards the desk. Buzz couldn't be sure, but it almost seemed like she was a bit forlorn. He wasn't used to seeing her so calm and quite. Jessie was looking up at the window now. Andy had left the blinds open and it was a beautiful day outside. The sky was perfect blue and there were only a few clouds that could be seen. Jessie looked as if she was lost deep in thought and Buzz wasn't too sure if he should interrupt her.

That turned unnecessary though since Jessie suddenly stood still and looked behind her feeling that there was someone else in the room with her. When Jessie's eyes locked with his Buzz he felt embarrassed being caught watching her, "Ummm…Uh…Is everything all right Jessie?" He quickly stammered out.

Jessie looked a bit taken aback at his question and quickly started to mess with her hair, "Of course everything's fine. Why wouldn't they be?"

Buzz eyed her with worry. Jessie only ever messed with her hair like that whenever she was nervous or on the very rare occasion scared of something. "Are you sure?" He took a few steps towards her and help his hand out to place on her shoulder to comfort her. "If there is anything troubling you I would be more than happy to listen."

Jessie just laughed and in that split second it seemed as if a switch had been turned on. Suddenly she was back to her usual self. A bright smile lightened her face and it seemed as if that moment of worry never happened. "I'm really fine Buzz. Come On! Lets' go have some fun around the house and see what everyone else is up to."

Jessie ran towards the door and stopped when she realized Buzz wasn't following her. She turned around and looked at him, "What's wrong Buzz? Aren't you coming?"

Buzz shook his head, "Of course I am."

He took off and joined the red headed cowgirl at the door. Jessie smiled and lead the way out the door into the hallway. Buzz couldn't seem to get that look of worry out of his head though. He couldn't help but notice that her smile may have been her usual one it didn't reach her eyes. Buzz could tell that there was something bothering her and he wanted to be able to help her. Then again he could also have just been imagining things. After all his mind had been clouded by his love for her before, maybe it was just his imagination getting the better of him?

Either way, he would ponder more on that thought later and keep an eye on Jessie. If it looked like she was struggling with something again he would be there for her. He promised himself that. No matter what he would always be there for Jessie, even if she didn't know his true feelings for her. For now they would enjoy the freedom that they would have together. So far, it looked like it was going to be a wonderful two weeks.


End file.
